Demon World
by LeprechaunGreen
Summary: When Lucy had managed to escape the corrupted society of heaven with her wings intact, she had no idea it would such a big deal. However, shortly after arrival, she was somehow nominated as a Lady of the Second Circle, Lust. She also didn't know that there's no escaping those who can see all, especially when one of them is her father. Rating may change. AU
1. Prologue

**Hi, it's Leprechaun! (Obviously)**

**So, I have disappeared of the face of the earth when it comes to writing (not like most of you would have noticed. I am not very known-but I aim to be!)**

**This is an idea I conceived an hour ago while talking with my best friend. She liked the idea and the concept, and when written down, I hope you like it too!**

**One more quick note- if you have read either of my works, you will know that they are downers. I am aiming to make this one a hell of a lot more optimistic.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Above the clouds, all was quiet. The powdery softness of these heavenly pillows was still, the peace undisturbed.

Not for long.

Soft young feet begin to race across the sky, stumbling from cloud to cloud, trying to escape those who gave chase. The voices of the holy ones, the strumming of the harps, the once beautiful song of the angels she used to call friends, now filled her with fear. It was the song of the hunt, the hunt for the escaped convict. The escaped convict just so happened to be herself.

Her blonde hair whipped and flew behind her as she ran, her pure white wings dragging across the sky. The moon shone down, illuminating her porcelain skin, making it glow. She used to love the effect- but right now, it just made her much easier to find.

A shout pierced her ears. "She's over there!" She glanced over her shoulder, her brown eyes sparkling in fear. All she could make out were wings, and locks of hair, in different vivid colours. Once gorgeous, now horrifying, now that she knew the true nature of those the mortals thought to be benevolent, godly, _kind._She now knew better. She had discovered their deception, discovered how corrupt the kingdom of heaven truly was. And now, she was to pay for it.

She looked to the golden gates. She could do it! She was going to make it!

As the gates opened, she felt her very heartbeat. She could hear the breath of her pursuers, and knew that it would be close. As her bare toes crossed the threshold of heaven, she let loose a relieved sigh. She had done it. She was safe.

One of them made a grab for her hair, doomed to fail. As she fell towards the portal to hell, to the very place she was taught to fear, she smiled at the starry sky that she knew she would most likely never see again. Her world faded to black, as her eyes locked on the moon. For a moment, she felt warmth. As a servant of heaven, an immortal, she tended not to feel temperatures, just as she tended not to feel pain. It was strange, but... nice.

And for some reason, as she completed her journey to hell, she felt like she had come home.

* * *

Before she opened her eyes, she felt the strange sensation of being watched. She lifted her lids, and discovered why.

Two pairs of eyes, one red, one blue, stared at her unblinking. As her vision cleared and her fatigue faded away, she realized something.

She felt pain.

Apparently, she had been officially been labelled as a demon in the Angelic Records, even though she still had her wings. Demons were just as immortal as angels, but they were more related to humans. Therefore, they felt physical sensations more than angels could.

"How come she still has her wings, Gajeel? Juvia wants to know."

"I dunno, Juvia, and I honestly don't care." 'Gajeel', whom she assumed was male, as per his low timbre, sounded exactly as if he really could care less. As her vision became clearer, she noticed that 'Gajeel' was a reptilian looking demon, with leathery wings, metallic scales, and sharp teeth. She assumed that his tail would be similar, and concluded that he was one of the rumoured 'dragon demons' she heard tell of. They were legendary, and the angels hadn't been sure that they existed. Apparently, they did.

"Perhaps she simply grew her wings shortly after arrival? Julia knows it's happened before-"

"Yeah, and 'Juvia' also knows that the only demons with feathered, white wings never had their wings cut off in the first place." His growled voice was mocking. "C'mon Juvia, Levy says there's a book in Dracone she needs translated, and I'm gonna be late."

"Oh? Perhaps Juvia should handle this one on her own so Gajeel's date is not kept waiting." Her voice was teasing, and Lucy could see that 'Juvia' was a nymph demon, another rarity. Her locks were blue, and her wings were fluid and sparkling.

"Oi, that's a lot coming from you, Miss Stalker."

"Juvia is not-!"

"Shut yer trap, ya know it's true. Let's just get her to the old man so I don't have to deal with this anymore."

There was an exasperated, feminine sigh. "Fine. Oh, look! She is awake."

The man looked at her, and gave her an evil-looking smile. "Welcome to hell, Blondie."

She scolded, a new expression she was not used to. "It's Lucy."

He cackled. "Gihi! This one's got spunk. I'll call you Bunny Girl. Ya sure as hell look like one with yer nose all scrunched up."

She glared. "Shut up."

"Juvia would like to welcome you." Lucy looked to her. "And Juvia would also like to know- do you have a tail yet?"

Lucy sat up. "Well, let's find out, shall we?" She struggled to her feet- she was still unused to the sensation of aching- and attempted to look.

"You have got to be kidding me."

It was a cotton tail.

'Gajeel' cackled even louder. "That's even better!"

Lucy then uttered her first swear, fitting for such a momentous occasion.

"God damnit."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again!**

**Now, for some reason, when I first uploaded the story, FF refused to register the fact that I did label the male and female protagonists. I changed that. Yes, this is a Lalu story, and I apologize if you expected or wanted something else. I'm sorry for accidentally misleading those who don't like this pairing.**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Princess, Gajeel Redfox of the Fifth Circle is requesting an audience. He says it's urgent that you come with him, as Master Makarov requires your presence in the Ninth Circle immediately."

"Yes, thank you Virgo," Lucy responded. "Although," she continued under her breath, "I'm sure that he stated it much less poised and proper than you made it out to be." She began to wrap up the rest of her paperwork. The enormous pile she had started with had little to do with bills, and more to do with damage control. She sighed; if only she had more time to work on this! Apparently Natsu of the Seventh Circle had been causing trouble in her territory again. Just because he was her best friend, didn't mean he could terrorize her Realm!

"Princess, as you are leaving, may I return to the First Circle? Loke has asked that I help him set up for his anniversary. He wanted to do a themed party for Aries, and needs assistance coming up with an idea."

"Of course, Virgo. I'm sorry for pulling you away from your Circle on such short notice. I wouldn't have done so if Natsu hadn't caused so much damage in the gardens. When he destroys things, he goes all out. I'll need to use up half the savings to replace most of those flowers, and ask someone from the Third Circle to help grow them faster. Maybe Droy- he has some of the strongest plant magic I've ever seen." She let out another heavy sigh. She wondered if Makarov would get mad if she killed Natsu... after all, Natsu wasn't the only dragon-demon in hell, and she could always find a new best friend...

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo looked at her with wide, innocent eyes, her dragonfly wings fluttering gently, and her chains on her wrists swinging from side to side, as if what she had said was perfectly normal. Maybe for her, it was.

"No, no, Virgo! I'm not punishing you!" Lucy was still unused to Virgo's odd quirks, even having known her for over fifty years.

"I didn't mean for me, Princess."

As Lucy realized what her friend meant, a maniacal grin crept onto her face. Who was she to deny the First Circle demon the pleasure of punishing Natsu? After all, it _was _his fault that Virgo had to leave her Circle... "Why not, Virgo? I certainly don't have the time. I'll tell Loke that you'll be a little late, it won't matter. His anniversary with Aries is tomorrow. He can wait."

Virgo gave Lucy a rare smile. "I will enjoy this."

Lucy quickly wrote a note addressed to Loke and sent it through a chute to the Carrier Feline Office. It was the fastest way to get the message to him, and the safest. She would trust those winged cats with anything. "Just make sure to take some Holo-Pictures! I don't want to miss the look on his face."

"Of course, Princess." With that, Virgo spread her pink dragonfly wings and flew out the sunroof. Her friend's long, whip-like tail was the last of her that she saw.

Lucy shook her head; she still didn't know why her companions from the First Circle wished to address her as such. It had taken her five years to get them to at least stop calling her Mistress, or Master. It was weird.

Lucy looked around her office. The walls were a deep magenta, the color of the Second Circle. Every Circle had its own color; the First Circle was silver, the Second, magenta. The Third Circle was proud to call green its own, and the Fourth used gold. The Fifth used red as a representation of anger, and the Sixth used wite, the color of the pages that held their knowledge. The Seventh used pink for the color of the lava that flowed through every nook and cranny, the Eighth used gray for the shadows in which secret information was exchanged. Finally, black was the color of the Ninth Circle. There were a few pictures of her friends, some black roses- the roses were there because every Lord and Lady was expected to have something black in their office, to show their respect for the Ninth. It was all very professional, with just a touch of homey.

She let loose her one-hundred-and-thirty-seventh sigh of the day. She knew that when she got back from this urgent meeting with Makarov, she'd have to contact every single one of the other Lords and Ladies of the Second Circle to inform them of Natsu's property damage. They would probably be expecting it- he'd done this kind of thing enough times for them to be used to it. Why did he destroy the Gardens of Venus? It was a popular place for dates and proposals, so why would he have been there? She doubted he'd worked up the nerve to ask out Lisanna of the Seventh Circle yet.

"I wish I could hear his cries of pain," she grumbled. Just as she said this, an agonized roar resonated in her ears. A sadistic smirk crept across her face. She could always count on Virgo to practically know what she was thinking.

Her door then exploded in a blast of wooden shrapnel. Shaving flew everywhere. She'd have to vacuum for days to get it all out!

"Damnit, Bunny Girl, didn't that weirdo maid-dom tell ya to get yer ass out here?"

She glared at him. "I'm sending you the bill for that door. And I thought I told you to stop calling me that! Hasn't Levy taught you any manners at all?"

He scowled. "What right does she have to teach me anything?" Please. _'What right does she have? Oh, it's not like you have the biggest crush on her since Paris kidnapped Helen of Troy.'_

She raised one eyebrow. "Really? You're going to continue denying your feelings for her? I've lost count of how long I've known the _both _of you, and I'm almost as close with Levy as I am with Natsu. In fact, I'm fairly sure that you two have been in a secret relationship for the past ten years." Damn, how much of a kick in the ass did he need? She needed a bigger boot.

Gajeel blushed; a rare occurrence. It was barely visible. "Shut up." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. "And the day I stop calling ya Bunny Girl is the day ya lose the tail."

Said tail twitched. "Believe me, I've definitely considered it."

He snorted. "Yeah, right. Natsu is more likely to move to your circle, before you cut off that tail."

She glowered. She would never admit that it was probably a correct assumption.

They reached the cliff that led to the Third Circle. They would fly through there, and through all of the other Circles, to reach the Center, which resided in the Ninth. Every Circle was literally a _circle_- the First surrounded the Second, the Second surrounded the Third, and so on. Each piece of land was lower than the next, until finally you reached the bottom of the dome-like shape, which was the Ninth Circle. It was sort of like a defense mechanism. Any enemy would most likely be defeated before they even reached the main source of power.

There was a shriek of metal dragging across metal as her companion spread his iron-clad wings, and a soft flutter of wind as she spread her feathered ones. They stepped to the edge of her territory and stared down at the green, grassy fields and plantations of the Third. She made a mental note to contact Droy later, and ask for seeds and his help in making them grow.

They jumped, and took off.

As they soared over the lush grounds of the Third Circle, Gluttony, and gazed upon the hundreds of demons happily working, she asked him, "So what's so urgent that Makarov couldn't let me finished my paperwork?"

He smirked. "Gihi. Natsu causin' trouble again?" He knew just how much damage his cousin could cause in a mere hour- he was, after all, a willing participant in the destruction half the time.

She sighed for the one-hundred-and-thirty-_eighth_ time that day, looking over the gold mines of the Fourth Circle, Greed. Mine carts dove in and out of the caverns. Part of the Circle was dedicated to retrieving precious metals and stones- the other part was dedicated to using the metals and stones to buy materials in order to build lavish mansions, hotels, spas, etc. It was a popular vacation spot. "Don't I know it."

"Is that why I heard him roaring in pain?"

"I may or may not have sent Virgo after him."

"Gihi!"

She sighed (one-hundred-and-thirty-_ninth._) "I don't mind the paperwork so much as the fact that I have to talk to Ichiya." The Lord was by far one of the creepiest demons she knew. Always perving on demons like Erza of the Third Circle and herself, and screeching about _parfum! _In other words, perfume. But she had to admit, though he was highly disturbed and disturb_ing_, he was strong, and ran his Realm properly.

However, she still didn't enjoy talking to him.

Gajeel flinched. He may mock her endlessly, but when it comes to Ichiya, he just about felt her pain.

As they entered his home in the Fifth Circle, Wrath, she observed the River Styx and the anger she could practically feel. "So when's the next time the Seventh and Fifth Circles are holding a Battle Royale?"

"Why? Ya wanna join in?"

"Maybe. I've been working on making my magick more offensive." Lucy had a powerful magick that could control the body. It was a magic that only those who still had their original wings could use. Generally she used it to erase her own fatigue so she could work or write more, but she had recently discovered that she could control entire limbs, and use her magic on others.

"Good on ya, Bunny Girl!" He ruffled her hair. She growled and made a quick attempt to fix it. They crossed the Sixth, Seventh, and Eighth Circles, observing each one and its doings, while she turned the tables and made fun of him not confessing to Levy.

"I swear to Satan, if you're scared of her lackeys..." Jet and Droy were both in love with the small demon, always trying and failing to scare off Gajeel.

He snorted. "Please! If I were scared of them, I wouldn't deserve my title of Kurogane." Gajeel was famous for teaming up with Natsu during the Royales, and they almost always won, earning them both feared nicknames. Natsu's was Salamander.

"Then what is it?" At least he'd finally admitted that he liked her; now she just wanted to know why he hadn't told the famous scholar of the Sixth Circle.

He muttered under his breath, "I think she's still scared of me..."

She laughed in surprise. "Gajeel, she practically writes sonnets about you! I know I wasn't actually there for what happened, so I don't know just how bad it was, but she's over it."

He sighed. "Fine."

They arrived in the Ninth Circle, Treachery. She looked up at the Center, the central meeting place for demons of all kinds. She smiled. It was a grand building, larger than any in Hell, even though it resided in the smallest Circle. It was gold, with a large set of black doors. It had carvings of dragons, swords, and famous demons, with a moon smack dab in the middle of the doors. It had two large lion knockers, which were beautiful but unnecessary for most demons, as there was a password. There were many turrets and windows, and it was glorious.

"Haven't visited for a while. It's good to be back."

* * *

**Quick glossary and AN:**

**First Circle (Limbo):Residence of the Celestial Spirits**

**Second Circle (Lust):Popular area for couples to visit, Multiple strip clubs.**

**Third Circle (Gluttony):Main source of food in Hell. Tropical, with many farms.**

**Fourth Circle: (Greed):Many of the Lords and Ladies reside here, even if it isn't their Circle, as it is home to many beautiful palaces and mansions. Main source of gold, silver, etc.**

**Fifth Circle (Wrath): Home of the River Styx. If you need to take your anger out on something, this is the place to go, as there are many who are willing to argue. Often collaborates with the Seventh Circle for Battle Royales.**

**Sixth Circle (Heresy):Home of many libraries, research centers, authors, and scholars with varying opinions.**

**Seventh Circle (Violence):Wanna learn to fight? Every fighting style in the world is taught in this volcanic furnace that offers many trainings centers. Often collaborates with the Fifth Circle for Battle Royales.**

**Eighth Circle (Fraud):Home of politics, gossipers, and those with information on the doings of Heaven. Also harbors those who practice what humans consider "traditional witchcraft" (curses, healing, deals with the 'devil'.)  
**

**Ninth Circle (Treachery [Pride]):Home of the Center, and the most powerful demons in Hell. It doesn't matter which Circle you were born in, or which you chose to live in when you Fell. If you're strong, you either live here, or most of your friends do.**

**Maid-dom:Reference to Virgo's chains, maid costume, and obsession with punishment.**

**Battle Royale:Demonic Tournament hosted by the Seventh and Fifth Circles. All demons like to fight, no matter their Circle, and this tournament offers rewards of money, something highly valued, especially to demons of the Fourth Circle.**

**Wings and Tails:Sources of a demon's power. No two demons are exactly alike in this aspect, not even twins.**

**Dragon-Demon:Demons who are either half-dragon, or have ingested dragon's blood immediately after falling.**

**Nymph-Demon:Demons with the element of nature (water, plants, earth.) Juvia is a water nymph.**

**Center:Meeting place of all demons, and home to demon guilds and the Royal Family.**

**Realm:The territory of a Lord or Lady in their Circle that they have control over. The only ones who control them are the members of the Royal Family. They work together to keep the peace in their Circle.**

**Carrier Feline Office:If you haven't yet gathered who works here, you have absolutely no business reading Fairy Tail fanfiction.**

**Holo-Pictures:Holograms that are frozen in place.**

**Satan:As mythical to demons as God is to atheists.**

**So, just message me with any mistakes you might find! Also, as I get farther into the story, updates will most likely get more and more irregular. Sometimes I might even forget this story exists. 0_0 If I don't update for longer than a month and offer no explanation through an AN, feel free to IM me to get me off my ass.  
**

**-Leprechaun**


	3. Chapter 2

**Top-a-the mornin' to ya! *Irish accent***

**Once again, an update! I am very proud of myself.**

**I received a review telling me that there was a great picture called Angel and Demon by KaSaKu on DeviantArt. If you're a fan of Lalu like me, you need to check it out.**

**We're rolling!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy and Gajeel landed, closing their wings, and began to walk towards the enormous castle before them. Gajeel's powerful iron tail, spines lining all five feet of it, dragged along the stone path. The ear-shattering shriek closely resembled the sound of nails on a chalkboard, and surrounding demons of all kinds covered their ears. Lucy was sad to admit that after many years of friendship (if you could call it that) with Gajeel, she was practically half-deaf, and used to the sound.

"Really, Gajeel? Once in a while you could bother to lift your tail off of the ground." He grinned wickedly. She had an inkling that her day would only get worse from here on out.

"Eh, it's more fun to watch 'em suffer." She heaved a great sigh (one-hundred-and-fortieth.)

"I suppose there's a reason you live in the Fifth Circle," she muttered, rolling her eyes. Yep, certainly wasn't getting better.

They reached the Doors of Black Ice, which were said to have been created by Ur, the greatest ice demon known to Hell, may she rest in peace. She gave her life to keep one of Heaven's 'experiments', Deliora, from reaching the mortal plane. It would have razed half the human world to the ground, the angels would have been 'heroic' and stopped it, then they would have blamed the whole ordeal on Hell. Thankfully, Ur's legacy lived on through her apprentices.

Lucy recited the words that would allow the doors to open. "Kashua del'ano familash da familash del'ano kashua."

The great doors opened, revealing the Demon Hall of a Thousand Ways. It held every guild known to demon. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus... almost every demon in Hell belonged to a guild. The strongest guild was, of course, Fairy Tail, which consisted of the strongest demons, and the Royal Family. Lucy was honored to say she was a member. They hadn't had a meeting in a while... maybe she should ask about that.

Every time a new guild formed or a new demon moved to the Hall, the fae demons used their creation magick to make a new room. They were payed handsomely for such a task. The inside of the Hall was actually bigger than the outside by now. '_Give it a few more decades,'_ Lucy mused to herself, '_and they'd have to start calling it the Demon Hall of a _Million _Ways.'_

Lucy looked around. The Hall was packed fuller than she'd ever seen it, with demons of all shapes and sizes from every Circle, and every single single one was covering their ears. Again, due to the scraping of Gajeel's tail. Yet, all eyes were on her. "The last time this many demons were in the Hall, I Fell with my wings intact," she whispered to Gajeel. "And everyone's staring at me again, too."

"Tell me about it," he whispered back. His eyes were darting back and forth. "I've never felt more awkward."

"They're staring at me, not you."

"Same difference, Bunny Girl."

A shout broke the silence. "Lu-chan! Gajeel!" Every pair of eyes in the room shifted from Lucy to the one running towards the pair. A small scholar with blue hair and expressive brown eyes went to hug Lucy, and then did the same to Gajeel. The dragon-demon blushed for the second time within twenty-four hours, which made Lucy even more positive than she had been five minutes ago that the apocalypse had arrived. The now group of three continued walking towards the throne room at the end of the hall. Their was no flying inside the building, and the Hall, obviously, was very large, so they had a lot of walking and being stared at to do.

The door was so far away...

Levy's multi-coloured butterfly wings folded behind her, having previously being spread wide open even though she had not been flying, and somehow she managed to make her whole body droop, her breaths coming short and heavy. "I just got here. What's going on? Why is everyone staring? And why are you wearing _that?_" She motioned towards Lucy's clothing, which consisted of white six-inch stilettos, a lacy white miniskirt, and a white bikini top, the top and skirt being attached by a criss-crossing ribbon that tied in a bow on her lower back. The bunny tail and white wings didn't help matters.

Basically, she looked like an angelic stripper.

Lucy waved a hand in the air, uncaring. "I just got off work. You know how it is in the Second Circle- they want the guys dressing like gentlemen and the women dressing like prostitutes. I'm more concerned with what _you're _wearing."

Levy, who was normally dressed like a conservative bookworm in jeans, a long sleeved shirt and, for some reason, a trench coat (which appalled Lucy,) was barefoot, wearing nothing but a towel, and had bubbles in her hair. Now she knew why Gajeel blushed when he received his hug and was, she noticed, _still blushing._ Yep. Time to get ready for the upcoming armageddon.

"I was taking a bath when Pantherlily came to tell me that I had to come here immediately. Didn't have time to get dressed or even dry off. Thanks, by the way, Gajeel, for sending him over." Her cheeks were practically cherries. Lucy couldn't tell if it was from all the running and flying she presumed Levy had to do to get there, or the embarrassment of being almost naked in front of what looked to be every demon currently in existence.

Probably the latter.

"No problem, Shrimp."

She grimaced. "You know I don't like that nickname." She then flinched, due to her finally noticing the sound made by Gajeel's tail. "And Gajeel, could you lift up your tail? That sound is really aggravating." The appendage immediately left the ground.

"Sure thing, Shortie." Levy grimaced at the new nickname. Her tail, long, thin and sky blue with another set of wings on the end, twitched in agitation. Lucy raised one eyebrow at Gajeel, as if to say, _'Really? The moment _she's _the one that asks, you comply?'_

He shrugged, then _ever so slowly,_ he carefully put his arm around Levy's shoulders, as though he were scared she'd run away. On the contrary, she leaned closer, and Gajeel relaxed. Lucy smiled. Took him long enough. It wasn't a lot, but it would do.

For now.

They were standing at the door to the throne room. Lucy was itching to see what all the fuss was about. What was going on, and what did it have to do with her? Because obviously it had something to do with her, judging by the stares she was getting. Not one pair of eyes had looked away. It was kind of rude.

Apparently Levy had come to the same conclusion. Levy, with a combination of intelligence and intuition, had already gathered that not only did this have something to do with her companion, but that Lucy was practically scared out of her wits. "Are you ready?"

Lucy nodded slowly. She really just wanted to get this over with. "Yeah, I am," she said, and she reached for the lion's head knocker on the ornate black door in front of her.

"GAJEEL! FIGHT ME!"

Lucy hit her forehead with her hand. "Dear Satan," she moaned.

Running towards them at full speed, and drawing the shocked attention of their 'audience,' was Natsu Dragneel. Fire dragon-demon, Gajeel's cousin, and Lucy's former best friend.

Yes, _former. _After this spectacle, and forcing her to talk to Ichiya countless times, she was never going to associate with him again.

She meant it this time. _Really._

"LUUUUUUSSHHHHHHYYYYY!" Following Natsu was his friend/pet/Carrier Feline. In other words, his Exceed, Happy. Who was flying straight towards her chest.

Prepare for impact!

Five seconds later, Happy's face was smooshed between her boobs.

Natsu was distracted from challenging Gajeel to their two-million-seven-hundred-thirty-six-thousand-eight-hundred-and-ninth duel.

She wasn't counting, _he _was. And he reminded her every day.

You would think it would be a rare occasion to see a dragon-demon on his knees, begging for forgiveness, especially when it was a dragon-demon as headstrong as Natsu Dragneel of the Seventh Circle.

On the contrary, Lucy saw it every other week.

"Lushy! Please forgive me!"

It was rather comical to watch a six-foot, highly muscled, highly _powerful_ fire dragon-demon groveling. His spiky red tail was practically between his legs, and his slightly torn scarlet wings for folded as close to his body as possible. His salmon pink hair even looked as though it had lost some of its luster. His bottom lip was pouting, and his onyx eyes were watering for maximum puppy dog effect.

He was also covered in bandages.

His right eye was black, there was a bleeding cut just above his left eyebrow, his shirt was gone, and he looked like he had been flogged. Lucy vaguely wondered what Virgo could have done to inflict so much damage.

Gajeel almost looked worried. "Damn, Salamander, what happened to you?"

Levy snorted. "Virgo happened." She didn't even have to ask.

"Lushy, I didn't mean to destroy the Gardens of Venus!"

She rolled her eyes. "Natsu, you never _mean _to destroy anything!"

"But Luce-"

"No buts!" She began to pace. "That was one of the most important landmarks in the entire Second Circle! It had the most rare flowers in all of Hell! How come I never hear about you destroying your own Realm!"

Gajeel interrupted her rant. "Ah, Bunny Girl, it's the Circle of Violence. There is literally nothing left _to _destroy. Even the training centers are really just barren volcanoes."

She waved him off. "Oh, whatever! It doesn't mean he has to go bother the other Lords and Ladies, more specifically myself! He never," she began, gesturing wildly towards Levy, "destroys any of Levy's libraries or," she pointed at Gajeel, "any of Metalhead's iron hoards!"

"Oi-!"

"The point is," she continued, "why can't he go demolish another person's shit for once?!"

"Luce, I promise I won't ever do it again!"

"Yeah, Lushy," agreed Happy, who had kept on nuzzling into her boobs the entire time she had been pacing, "he promises!"

She wasn't forgiving him this time.

"Pleeeeaaaaase?" Nope, not gonna do it.

His eyes somehow became larger. "C'mon, Luce!"

Nothin' doin'.

He began to whimper.

"Alright, fine!" Damnit, she had been so close! "I forgive you."

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" He tackled her in a hug, shoving Happy even further into her chest. The Exceed began to cough, as he was most likely being suffocated.

She began to pet Natsu's head like an owner would a dog, and let out a sigh (one-hundred-and-forty-first.) He was basically a giant, oblivious toddler. At the end of the day, she couldn't shoulder a grudge.

"Now can we please get this over with?! I want to see what all the fuss is about, and why this meeting is so 'urgent,'" she said, fed up with all the interruptions. She wanted to know what the 'hell' was going on! She almost let out a giggle. Hehe, punny.

Natsu let go. "Sure, Luce." Then he appeared to suddenly remember why he was there in the first place. "Hey, Rust Bucket! When we're outta here, fight me!"

Gajeel smirked. "Gihi. So long as ya don't mind losin', Flamebrain."

"You're on!"

Lucy slapped a hand over each of their mouths. "Oh my Satan, just SHUT UP." She then reached for the knocker, and banged it on the door three times.

A deep, resonating voice was heard throughout the Hall. "ENTER."

And so, that's what they did.

* * *

Now, Master Makarov, sovereign of Hell, was a cheerful man.

(If he could be called a man. He was, after all, only two foot two.)

Today, however, he seemed especially happy. Yet, at the same time, somber.

It was a strange combination to see on a face.

The group of four knelt at the bottom of the marble steps that led to the golden throne. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Juvia standing at the right side of the room next to Gray, ice demon and former apprentice of Ur, a man whom she had met shortly after arrving in Hell. Juvia was in love with him, and though he was better at hiding his feelings than Gajeel was, it was still pretty obvious (to everyone but Juvia) that he reciprocated.

Juvia's liquid wings and tail were a dark blue, indicating that she was morose, Gray's icicle wings were drooping, and for some reason the ice-and-water pair looked as though they were apologizing with their eyes. What for? They hadn't wronged her in any way, not as far as she could remember. Unless they had helped Natsu destroy the Gardens, in which case she would deliver them an ass kicking shortly after this was over.

"My friends, today is a joyous day," Makarov announced. His small, white feathered wings were outstretched, and his similarly feathered tail was flicking, indications of his happiness. He was the only other demon in Hell who had escaped with his wings. Not surprising, as he had been, after all, the original Head Angel. Lucy distinctly recalled that his son had taken his place once the Master had fallen. His name was Ivan.

"Why, Master?" Levy asked, innately curious.

He grinned. "Today, my grandson escaped from Heaven." Lucy had never been more shocked in her life.

She gasped. "Master, that is fantastic news!"

Master sighed (how many times had _he _done that today, she wondered.) "Yes, it is. However, they caught him."

"Oh, no..." muttered Levy.

"Not only that, but my son, Ivan..." Master gulped. His tail began to whip furiously back and forth, creating gusts of wind. "He mutilated him."

Gajeel stood, outraged. "His own _son?!_"

Levy tugged on his arm. "_Gajeel,"_ she hissed.

"No, no, it's fine. You may stand." He waited for them to rise, and clenched his tiny fists. "They ran one of own daggers down the right side of his face. One of the few things that can harm an immortal. A message," he growled, "that none would be spared their wrath.

They tattooed him with the blood of Zeref to poison him, then let him Fall."

Lucy raised her right hand to her mouth. "Is he okay?" She couldn't imagine a punishment so torturous. It was practically unheard of, even for angels.

Makarov smiled with relief. "Yes. Elekdrok found him. He is now a thunder dragon-demon."

When Natsu spoke, his voice was filled with awe. "Wow... the most powerful of the dragons..." He fist-pumped. "I wanna fight him!"

Suddenly, Makarov's fist grew to one hundred times its normal size, and Natsu was squashed flat. Another angel-wing magick. "Brat."

Lucy, unfazed, (as Natsu often recieved such punishment,) asked, "But why have you called us here?"

"More specifically, I called you." He leaped to the bottom of the stairs, and looked directly up at Lucy. "Lucy, Laxus arriving from heaven will impact you the most."

She became nervous. She had never even seen the man. Though both the Heartfilia and Dreyar families had been well known in Heaven, Lucy had had a sheltered life. What could this possibly have to do with her? "Why?"

He looked down, and stroked his gray mustache. In that moment, he looked just as apologetic as Gray and Juvia, who were still watching their interaction from the other side of the room. "You see, Lucy... the Royal Family has a history of betrothals. Hell has existed and had a Royal Family thousands of years before I Fell, and generally, any offspring of the King or Queen would become betrothed to a Lord or Lady. I was the exception to this rule, as my predecessors had been incapable of having children for reasons unknown. Anyway, Laxus is now the Prince of Hell."

"I don't like where he's going with this.." whispered Levy. She was worried for her friend, and justifiably so.

"Lucy, the only female demons in Hell powerful enough to rule are Erza of the Third Circle, and Mirajane of the seventh. Erza is already married to Jellal of the Ninth, and Mira will either be too benevolent, or too vicious, depending on her day-to-day mood. Even if they were 'available', you still have your wings, are originally of royalty, and are therefore more suitable for what I need you to do."

Lucy was horrified. It couldn't be! And yet... it all made sense. The stares, and how Gray and Juvia had looked at her...

"I hope you realize that I wouldn't ask anyone to do this, much less you, if I had a choice."

Oh no.

"You, Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of the Second Circle, are officially betrothed to Laxus Dreyar of the Ninth Circle, my grandson and Prince of Hell."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Shit."

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Kashua del'ano familash da familash del'ano kashua:Ancient Demontongue (gibberish.) "Friends are of family as family are of friends."**

**Fae-Demons:Demons with black-feathered wings and tails. All of them can create non-living building material and various objects from nothing.**

**Ice-Demon:Demons with power over ice.**

**Blood of Zeref:Poison derived from the Black Magick plant that can only be cured with dragon blood. Unless cured, victims die within the hour.**

**Elekdrok:Thunder dragon. Most powerful dragon in Hell. Laxus's 'sire', as you will.**

**Dragons:Dragons. Duh.**

**Fall/Fallen/Fell:When an angel becomes a demon.**

**Erza is in the Third Circle because of her obsession with strawberry cake.  
**

**Tune in next time to see what happens!**

**-Leprechaun**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**Yesterday, shortly after uploading the second chapter, I edited chapters one and two. If you're new to the story, you wouldn't know this. However, if you've been reading from the beginning, then I suggest you go back and read those chapters. See if you notice what I changed.**

**Also, to TessaJane, as an explanation for you and anyone else who misunderstood:**

**It was the King and Queen _before _Makarov who couldn't have children. That's why he became King; he was the most powerful demon in Hell once his predecessors were killed (by currently unexplained circumstances.) Also, Makarov did not marry because he was hoping that Laxus would Fall. The only reason there were betrothals was because they needed to have the strongest offspring possible. Makarov was waiting to see if his grandson would Fall. If Makarov were killed or became ill (demons can become ill, something I will explain in due time) and Laxus never Fell, he would be forced to choose a successor.  
**

**Anyway...**

**3...2...1...**

**Action!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lucy sat at the bar, moping over a mug of beer. Normally she didn't drink, but after the shitty day she just had, she felt that she was perfectly obliged to indulge herself. She scratched one of her highly manicured nails on the surface of the pristine bar. There were lights above her that shed a soft glow on the surrounding area, illuminating her carefully chosen dress as she took a swig.

Even miserable, she still took the time to look her best. The gently shimmering wings on her back were uninhibited, as the gown she wore had no back. It was a deep maroon, with rare black diamonds glittering all over it. The dress may have been backless, but it still concealed her ample cleavage as it was a turtleneck. However, the same could not be said for her legs as the floor-length gown had a slit on each side that went up to mid-thigh. There was a small hole in the back that revealed her cotton tail. Her feet were clad in black, open toed stilettos and a black choker graced her neck, a ruby glinting at its center.

She spun in her bar stool to face the raging party and sighed (one-hundred-and-forty-second.)

The party was taking place in one of the few places in Hell that you could actually see the mortal sky; the beach in the Fourth Circle. The moon was full, and shining brightly. The surrounding stars were just as beautiful. Every once in a while a cloud passed over, slightly darkening the festivities, before it moved on.

There were strobe lights, a disco ball- you name it, it was there. There was a buffet table a mile long with delicious foods that should only exist in imagination. A fast song was playing over the speakers, and half the guests were dancing. The other half was next to the dance floor, taking bets with Cana Alberona of the Third Circle, Lady of the Vineyards, on who would win the fight between Gajeel and Natsu. If Lucy were to join in, she would bet on Gajeel, considering Natsu was still pretty banged up because of Virgo.

Lucy transferred her gaze to the ocean, where Juvia, Gray, and a few other demons were splashing around. Juvia was clinging to Gray, as he was being stared at by a few women. Understandable. As a former apprentice of Ur, and an overall attractive man, he was widely considered a catch. Lucky for Juvia, Gray seemed to be paying attention to no one but her.

It was a truly beautiful night. It brightened her mood slightly.

_Slightly._

She took another swig.

She heard a loud cheer and moved her gaze back to the betting pool surrounding the fight. Half the crowd, plus Cana and Gajeel, was yelling excitedly. The other half looked as though someone had told them their Exceed had died, and Natsu was face down on the ground, passed out and half dead.

He'd probably be back up in five minutes, demanding a rematch.

Another swig. What was this, her third mug? She'd lost count.

A slow song began to play. Everyone who hadn't been on the dance floor was now slowly migrating towards it. Gray had left the water before Juvia, and was standing on the sidelines. Juvia began walking towards him. She tugged on his arm and pointed towards the dance floor. He shook his head, but the nymph-demon persisted. She pulled him to the floor and put his arms around her, wrapping her own behind his neck. Even from her seat at the bar, Lucy could tell how flushed he was. They didn't seem to care that they were only in their swimsuits. Well, obviously Gray didn't care, considering his exhibitionist tendencies, but still.

She watched as a slightly beaten-up Gajeel limped towards Levy. Lucy saw her friend look up the the man and smile. He ran a hair through his spiky mane of hair and said something. Levy's cheeks became pink and she nodded. They walked to the dance floor. It was awkward because of his limp, but they seemed to care as much a s Gray did about being in public while buck-ass nude.

Lucy noticed that Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane's younger sister, was staring at Natsu. When he finally woke up, she ran over to him. It seemed that he didn't have to make the first move, after all.

She smiled for the first time that night. There was romance in abundance.

Then she grimaced, and took another swig. Not for her.

As of today, _never _for her.

A large man sat down on the barstool to her right. "Rough day?" It was a deep voice, one she was unfamiliar with. He was a stranger.

She looked at him. He was wearing a cloak over his wings, and the hood was up, so she couldn't see his face. She looked down and saw his tail. It was black, and looked to be scaled, with a point a the end like a 'traditional' demon. There were white markings on it that looked almost like... lightning? He must have seen her looking, because he shifted his tail to his other side. She shrugged. If he wanted to stay anonymous, that was fine with her. She looked back up. He must have been a foot taller than her 5'5".

She gave a humorless laugh. "Tell me about it."

**Earlier that day**

_"Why?" She asked. She was unusually calm, for someone who felt as though she had been cheated out of life. "Why me?"_

_Makarov gulped. Generally, when a female demon became quiet and calm out of nowhere, no good was to come of it, especially when it was a demon as powerful a Lucy. "Well, ah... as I said, neither Erza, nor Mirajane are suitable. Also, as you still have your wings, that might contribute to any offspring having unique powers, especially when combined with the magick of a dragon-demon. Finally, you were a Princess in Heaven, so you are more suited to the duties of a Queen."_

_"And when am I to meet this... Laxus?" She at least deserved to know when she would meet the man she was dedicating the rest of her life to._

_"He has fully recovered from the effects of the poison, though the tattoo will be permanent... Elekdrok wishes to teach him a few of the dragon arts, but that shouldn't take lon, as he was powerful to begin with... all in all, it really depends on whenever he decides to show up."_

_"I see." Her voice became quieter by the minute. Makarov was steadily growing more worried. "Is he a good man?"_

_Makarov was relieved- another easy question to answer. "Yes. I may not have seen him grow up, but the fact that it was his decision to Fall, and he knows how corrupt Heaven is, is proof enough."_

_Once Makarov finished speaking, Natsu- sweet, oblivious, naive Natsu- made the worst mistake of his long life._

_"Don't worry, Luce!" He clapped a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he won't pay too much attention to ya!"  
_

_"Dear Satan..." Levy whispered._

_"Now ya done it, Matchballs..." Gajeel looked as though he were fascinated and scared at the same._

_Lucy slowly turned her head towards her 'best friend'._

_He seemed to realize he had done something horribly wrong. "Ah, Luce," he said, voice wobbling, hands in front of himself as if that could hold her off, "let's not be too hasty..."_

_Suddenly, he found himself floating. "What...?" Once he was about five feet above Gajeel's head (nine feet above Makarov's,) he began to spin rapidly._

_"OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"_

_He began flying around the room haphazardly, in all different directions._

_"It seems as though you've achieved full usage of your powers," Makarov said nervously, wringing his hands and shaking slightly. Their eyes, which had not once left his ragdoll-like form, observed as he began to turn green._

_"I've been practicing," she growled, while Natsu's cheeks puffed up._

_"His motion sickness.." Gajeel trailed off._

_"You know, I still don't know how dragon-demons, whether born or made, can fly themselves everywhere, yet have motion sickness," Levy whispered, "it's amazing."_

_"LUUUUUUuuuuuuUUUUUUuuuuUUUUuuuuuuSSSHHHHHHHHYYYYYY!" None of them could believe he'd managed to get anything out. "PLEEeeeeAAAAAssssEEEEEE PUUUUUT MMMMMEEEEEeeeee D-D-DOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooOoOoOooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooon!"_

_"You want me to put you down?" She smiled sadistically. Her pupils had long since disappeared. "Sure, I'll put you down."_

_Natsu quickly realized his second mistake._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" His scream was cut off as he hit the floor. Hard._

_Really, really hard._

_With that, Lucy brushed off her skirt, and her heels clickety-clacked their way out of the now silent room. The demons that were once staring at her kept their gazes down, having heard the screams and not wanting to be next._

_Shortly after she arrived back at her office, an Exceed informed her of the party in her honor._

**Back to present**

After sitting in silence with him for a few minutes, Lucy realized something. "Wait... you've been watching me this entire time? For the whole party?" That sounded slightly suspicious.

The stranger laughed. It was a deep, full chuckle, and for some reason Lucy got the feeling he didn't do it often. The laughing trailed off. "Why wouldn't I be staring it the most beautiful woman in Hell?"

Lucy raised a brow, and ignored the slight flush on her own face. "Flattery will get you nowhere with me."

"Oh really?" Damnit! He must have seen her face. Her tail began to twitch, and her wings fluttered nervously.

"Why don't you just tell me the real reason while you still can?"

He let out a laugh that was even louder than before. It was practically booming, and several demons looked over to see what was going on. "While I still can? Large threats coming from such a small rabbit."

She slammed her fist on the bar and it shook. "Out with it!"

He raised his palms in a mocking act of peace. "You're the guest of honor- half the people here are staring at you."

She whipped her head back and forth and saw many gazes turn down when her eyes passed over them. She slumped back on her stool, frustratedly rubbing her forehead. "Really? I had enough of that this afternoon."

She looked back to the stranger, who was _still shaking with laughter._ Her face began to turn red with anger. "Either tell me who you are or leave!"

He shook his head. "No can do, Blondie. I can't let you know who I am just yet."

"When did I give you permission to call me that?!"

"When does anyone give permission to call them a nickname?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!" With that, she stomped off.

And quickly discovered that it is very difficult to stomp off in sand, wearing stilettos.

All she could hear was his guffawing. She took off her shoes, continued walking, and without turning around, gave him the finger.

"Shut up, you great buffoon!"

He continued to laugh until she was too far away to hear it any longer.

* * *

**HOW YA LIKE THEM APPLES?!**

**I'm sure that by now, all of you have guessed who this mysterious man is. ;) It's just too bad Lucy couldn't figure it out.**

**Tune in next time to read about the antics that ensue!**

**-Leprechaun**


	5. Chapter 4

**RAR.**

**Okay, I would like to apologize for taking so long. It's rude to update four days in a row then wait a week. I apologize; now that school has started my updates will most likely be a hell of a lot less frequent, as I'm in all honors classes. *Sigh* Honors classes- great for grades, horrible amounts of homework. -_-**

***Fancy British accent* Pip pip, cheerio!**

**NOW READ, DAMNIT!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Something not very well known about angels is that if they keep their wings during their transformation into a demon, they are not fully demon.

(How could it not be well known? One should think it's obvious.)

Anyway, one who is full demon is very capable of holding their alcohol. One who is full angel, is not. Heaven may be wicked, but it was not wired to be. Demons aren't bad, but unlike angels, they were not wired to be the most pure things in existence. Therefore, though immortal, they- just like humans- can sin, very easily if they have to or want to. This is also one of the reasons demons can become ill. They are far more closely related to humans than angels are. Angels, however, are virgins. It is also very mentally hard on them to act evilly (though it gets much easier the more they do it- one of their only similarities to humans.) They also became intoxicated after one sip of alcohol.

Back to the main point- angelic demons (as is their 'official' name) are half and half.

It is for this reason Lucy was the only demon in Hell (aside from Makarov) to wake up the morning after the party with a hangover.

When Makarov woke up, he immediately went for more alcohol.

When Lucy woke up, she rolled over and went right back to sleep, because nine o'clock is _too fucking early in the morning._

Four hours later, she was shaken awake by two small pairs of hands.

"Lucy!" Her scholarly friend's voice was usually soft, but currently it was louder than a rock concert. "Come on! You promised to come help me!"

Lucy waved her hand in the air, and muttered something intelligible.

"What was that?"

Lucy groaned, and sat upright in her soft, pink bed, shielding her eyes from the torchlight with one hand, holding herself up with the other. "Why don't you get Gajeel to help you for once? And whisper, damnit!"

Levy stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "Didn't you see the fight? He's too badly injured!"

The blonde demon turned towards her friend and raised a brow. "He didn't seem to be too injured to dance with you."

The bookworm blushed, arms now behind her back, and her voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. "T-That's... That's different. Not as strenuous. And..." Levy seemed to turn into a living cherry. "I don't want to bother him with helping me anyway."

"But you're perfectly okay with bothering me?!" Lucy blew her bangs out of her eyes, and gave Levy a look that seemed more exasperated than demonly possible. "Levy, last night should be proof enough that he's half in love with you already. After all, Kurogane doesn't dance a waltz with just _anyone._"

"I know, I know!" Levy was flapping her arms around like a deranged penguin. "He's a _badass, _and he's _cold, _and he's _strong, _and-" She lowered her arms, and her head. Without checking, Lucy could tell that her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "And that's exactly why I'm so scared."

"Scared of him?" Somehow, Lucy couldn't believe that. Sure, there was the Battle of 1870, where Phantom Lord Jose lead the Fifth Circle against the Ninth in a bid to become King. And sure, Gajeel had kidnapped and tortured Levy to the point of death, being a citizen of Wrath. But that was over a hundred years ago, and all in the past, and obviously it wasn't him she was scared of. But if not him, then what?

"Not exactly." Levy paced across Lucy's bedroom floor for a bit, then stopped. "I'm scared that, if he _does _have feelings for me, then he won't act on them to protect his reputation."

Yet again, Lucy raised a brow. "After he cried over getting Pantherlily, do you really think he gives a shit about reputation anymore?"

Levy looked up at her with wide, sparkling eyes, hope in their chocolate brown depths. "Do you think?"

Lucy grumbled to herself. "Since when did being Lady of the Second Circle mean I had to give couples counseling?" She once again removed her bangs from her face, this time with her hand. "Do I think? Levy, of course I think! In fact, I've been giving _him _advice on how to go about this too!"

Levy began to hop excitedly about the room.

"Never tell him I told you, or I'll ruin your first date."

Levy saluted Lucy, then grabbed her wrist. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

The blue-haired imp grinned devilishly. "You still have to come shopping with me."

Lucy wailed. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Get someone else to be your pack mule!"

As Levy dragged Lucy out of the room, she replied, "No, silly, you're not _just _my pack mule. You're my dress-up doll!"

The Lady of the Second Circle was confused. "Dress-up doll?"

"Yep!" The scholar laughed an evil laugh. "You may not like being betrothed, but you still need to make a good first impression!"

Lucy paled enough to match her wings.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

They walked into the bookstore, and ,seeing a sofa chair, Lucy almost passed out in relief. "Yes!" She sighed, to tired to put effort into being excited about this saving grace. She dropped the mountain of colorful bags and books she was carrying, and sank into the soft, cushy heaven. She fell asleep on contact.

Five minutes later, she was awoken by her over-eager Oompa Loompa of a best girl friend. "Lucy! You're going to crumple up your new outfit."

She lazily lifted her gaze. "Levy, do you want the truth, or do you want a lie?"

"Uuuh... Truth?"

"I wouldn't care if someone broke in and stole all of the shit you bought today, as long as he let me sleep."

Levy gasped. "You would!"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I really wouldn't." They had spent all day in the Fourth Circle shopping for clothes and books. Lucy had tried

Suddenly, Lucy heard a chuckle. It sounded awfully familiar, and when the baritone finally registered, she jumped up, fatigue gone. She located the source of the sound, and growled in anger. Her wings were outstretched, and her tail began to twitch rapidly. He was leaning against a shelf full of horror novels, still wearing his cloak, strange lightning-covered tail flicking back and forth. Now that she finally saw him standing, she could tell he couldn't have been under 6'6", and at least twice as wide as herself.

Her growl deepened, and grew louder.

She felt a nudge, and looked to Levy, who was still standing next to her. "Who's this guy?" She whispered.

"Jerk from last night."

"Was he an almost one night stand?"

"Satan, no!" Lucy looked aghast. "I don't even know what the asshole looks like. Wouldn't take off his hood." She looked back to said asshole. "Why are you following me anyway? I swear, if you're straight-up stalking me, I will pull a Natsu."

"Lucy, don't pull a Natsu!"

"I will!"

"No, don't! It's rude, even if he is an ass!"

"Well, asses deserved to be Natsu'd!"

He chuckled again, and it served to make Lucy even more pissed. She spun back to him. "You heard me! I will pull out a can of ass-whooping if you don't shut up and leave!"

Levy facepalmed. "Dear Antichrist."

His chuckle became a laugh not unlike the booming one from last night. "Is that the proper way to address me?"

"There _is _no proper way to address a jerk like you."

She could _feel _his incredulity coming off in waves as he continued to laugh. "Really? You haven't guessed who I am yet? I thought the tail would've given it away."

She was so mad she could kill a dragon. "Given what away? Just who the heck _are _you?!"

"Honestly, so improper," he said, as he pulled his hood off. "Unbelievable, how you speak to your future husband." He pulled the whole cloak off.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, her mouth slightly open.

Levy's surprise, on the other hand, was much more obvious. Her jaw dropped, and her head ping-ponged between Lucy and the man they now knew was Laxus.

And, boy, was he a sight to behold.

Whereas Lucy could be scary in a majestic way, he was terribly frightening. He truly gave meaning to the name "demon". He looked even bigger without the cloak, especially now that his wings were outstretched. They were black, with the same pattern as his tail, and must have spanned fifteen feet. His eyes were a startling shade of blue, and a lightning-shaped scar ran down the right side of his face. He was shirtless, and one of the most well-built men Lucy had ever seen. The tattoo Makarov had been talking about was impressive, black, and surrounded his guildmark, which showcased the fact that he was in her guild, Fairy tail. He wore combat boots and black, torn up jeans.

She didn't know what she thought he'd look like, but she certainly hadn't been expecting _this _handsome specimen.

And for some reason, that just made her even angrier.

"Motherfucking son of a cock-sucking bitch!"

She didn't even move from her spot as he folded his wings, and slowly walked across the room. He paused at the door, turned his head over his shoulder, and said to her;

"Next time we see each other, you'll have to tell me what 'getting Natsu'd' means."

* * *

**Hey, I did warn you about the T-rating in the summary. Might change. 0.0**

**-Leprechaun**


	6. Chapter 45

***Starts without a greeting***

**Today, I have something special for you all.**

**Every once in a while, I'm going to post a chapter from a different character's point of view. This is why I titled this chapter 4.5- it will be a different PoV, in between 2 chapters. Usually it will be shorter than a normal chapter, and every time I write one you'll know I have slight writer's block and am figuring out how the hell to torture my characters next. Remember, it will always have something to do with the original storyline- if it doesn't, it will be posted outside of this story, and will usually be a oneshot.**

**I OWN JACK SHIT, UNFORTUNATELY**

**Also, please read the A/N at the end.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

After he left the bookstore, Laxus could still be found chuckling. Thankfully Lucy had not followed him, or she would have Natsu'd him.

Whatever the hell _that _meant.

As he swaggered along, he threw his ragged cloak behind. He had only worn it to see what his betrothed would act like if she hadn't known it was him. Most likely prim and proper, he he probably would have been expected to be the same way.

He snorted to himself. Please. That would have been boring as shit.

Now that Lucy knew who he was, there was no point. He wanted to know what she was like. He found out.

The shock factor had been fucking hilarious, especially with her small fry of a best friend.

As he swaggered along (because a Prince _swaggers_,) he felt relief from the feeling of being able to stretch his wings. Even though it was said to be the most painful thing in the universe to lose your wings, he was almost glad he did. These wings were much more powerful. The tail wasn't so bad either. They more than made up for the nightmares. He faltered sightly in remembrance, then kept going.

The phantom pain was torture. He would always wake up breathing heavy, his back, chest, and face killing him. Losing the source of your power was bad, but scarring and the blood of Zeref? He was lucky to be alive. Thankfully, he was far from weak, and was found by Elekdrok.

Chosen by the strongest of dragons. How much better could he get?

Walking along a stone path, he noticed that said path was sparkling. He squinted at it. Was that silver? They weren't kidding when they named this placed Greed. He looked up, and observed the many stores, restaurants, spas... all luxurious places that were made out of marble, and some form of precious stone or metal. Damn. How much more rich could this place get? The other Circles were amazing too. No wonder the angels were jealous. This place beats Heaven _any _day.

He looked over his surroundings again, and realized how many demons _weren't _looking. That was strange. He was used to being stared at.

But then he realized... they were staring, just not even glancing at key places. Said key places were his eyes and wings. Was it some form of respect? They looked at him everywhere from the neck down.

"Confused?"

A man appeared next to him. He was bad, muscled, and even taller than himself. His wings resembled a bat's and were fluttering slightly, while his tail was thin, leathery, and ended by splitting in two. It was about eight feet long, and basically looked exactly like a giant whip.

Laxus scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, kinda."

The man said, "Well, I'll explain. I'm Lance, by the way." Laxus went to introduce himself, but was interrupted. "Don't worry, I know who you are. Anyway, " he continued, "within the Center, it's fine to look at royalty all you want, anytime you want, because the Center actually lends even more power to its rulers. But outside of it, if royalty, such as yourself, is not speaking directly to someone of lower status, then they're not allowed to look at your sources of power. Or, at least, it's frowned upon. If women do it, they're generally trying to 'catch your attention' and if men do it, it's considered a challenge."

"That's sexist."

"Yeah, Master Makarov tried to stop it, but it's tradition. In their blood." Suddenly the man looked nervous, as he had noticed something in the distance that appeared to scare him. "Wellthat'sallgladtohelpaskMakarovifyou'reconfusedaboutanythingelseokaybye!" He then flew off, as he wanted to get away as fast as possible.

"Well that was weird," Laxus said to himself. He shifted his gaze to where Lance had been looking.

"LAXUS! FIGHT ME!"

* * *

**So, I have a favor to ask of you all.**

**If you notice anything, and I mean ANYTHING off about my writing, please remember it and inform me either by review or IM. Any criticism is welcomed with open arms, as long as it's constructive and not mean. If you want more details, or more characters introduced, I want to know. I want to improve my writing as I hope to publish a book one day, and therefore need to write to the best of my ability.**

**Anyway, that's all for now!**

**-Leprechaun**


	7. Chapter 5

**MY GOD I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE PERSON I AM SO SORRY WHAT KIND OF A WRITER WOULD DO THIS**

**Anyway...**

**So, I'm hoping that you enjoy this (and that you enjoyed the first of many in-between-chapters-short-story-ideas.) Anyway, without further ado... *cuts red ribbon***

**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! *slaps hands away***

* * *

Chapter 5

When Lucy is mad, Lucy kicks things.

Sometimes, it's grass, or water, or a pillow, something that doesn't hurt to kick, or is hurt when one kicks it. Sometimes, it's a rock, or a chair, or something that _would _hurt to kick if you aren't a pissed off demon with adrenaline and anger racing through you like F1 cars.

And every so often, it's something that is hurt when you kick it.

Today, that something just so happened to be Ichiya.

"LUCY KICK!" His cheek slammed into the wall, and he ever-so-slowly slid to the floor. His puffy pink wings and oval-shaped tail (which were both actually made of clouds) were drooping, and actually turning slightly gray from the beating. _Well, _she thought, _that's a new one._

Normally, her punting bag would be Natsu, or if he were unavailable, Gray. As Gray was off somewhere pretending to be tormented by Juvia (come on, it's not as if he doesn't like what she does to him on some level,) and Natsu, for once in her life, was nowhere to be found, she had to settle.

Fortunately, she seemed to like beating Ichiya even more than she did her friends.

"But Lucy! Whatever did I do?" The short man stood from the floor, eyes watering. His assistants, Hibiki, Eve, and Ren, were nowhere to be found.

She had a feeling that she didn't want to know what they were doing. The Tri-men weren't _so _bad when separate, but when together... she shuddered.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. "What did you do? Oh, I don't know... it _could _be that when I said we needed to discuss the damage, I didn't want to discuss it WHILE TAKING A SHOWER!" With that, she kicked him into the opposite wall.

Normally, Lucy would not be so volatile. Normally, if she were mad, she wouldn't be quite so violent. Hell, if she were still full angel, she wouldn't even consider doing something quite so... extreme, to let her anger out. On any normal day, she might yell, or kick the idiot just once.

However, on her way back home from dealing with-_him,_ she thought with a growl, all she wanted was a hot shower. Usually flying anywhere calmed her mood, but alas, her temper only grew, and when she arrived home, she was at her boiling point. The shower had helped soothe her emotions.

That is, until she pulled back the curtain to find a fellow Noble of her Circle grinning at her.

Now she stood above the man, whom was currently bleeding from the nose. Her hair was soaked, as was her skin. She had on nothing but a towel. Her wings were outstretched, her tail was twitching, and there was hellfire in her eyes. She looked like a vengeful goddess, ready for war.

Ichiya was scared. Arouse, but scared. (Ew.)

She grabbed him by the necktie, unknowingly tightening it in the process. Ichiya's face turned red, as he began to cough.

"You know, it's funny. I knew you were annoying, but now I _finally _realize what poor Erza has to go through. It's torture." His face was turning blue, and he began to struggle. "As recompense for being a, for lack of a better word, _pervert, __you _can pay for the new flowers, _you _can oversee the construction, and I swear to Satan if I see one hair out of place once the Gardens of Venus are repaired, _you _will fix it all over again!" She walked over to the door, and opened it with the hand that wasn't turning him purple. "Good day to you!" And she through him out.

"TRI-MEN!" Her screech reverberated about the house, and the three demons appeared in front of her. They were straight as pencils, each saluting her. Their wings and tails were folded closely to their bodies. They would have looked very official, if Eve didn't have her panties on his head, and if Hibiki and Ren weren't each wearing a bra.

She sneered, disgusted. "Honestly? I would have expected this from Natsu, Happy, and even your boss, but not you three. Especially not you, Ren." His cloud wings (which, unlike Ichiya's, were white) drooped, and his tail swung nervously back and forth. "And really, Hibiki? I _used _to think you were mature." His golden, beetle-like wings attempted to hide his face, and though she couldn't see it, she knew his short tail was imitating Ren's. "And you, Eve-" she thought about it for a moment. "Actually, I'm not really surprised when it comes to you, but that doesn't mean it's okay!" His small wings and tail, formed out of snowflakes, began to melt. She knew they'd reform later, so she wasn't worried.

"Alright! Out with the lot of you!" They raced out, and she could hear them fawning about "poor Ichiya-sama." She closed the door and leaned against it, then let loose with a heavy sigh.

She looked around. She used to have an apartment, but Erza, Gray, Natsu, and countless others seemed to enjoy breaking in. So, she'd solved the problem.

She'd extended the Gardens of Venus to the forest, then built a small cottage in the newly made area. After that she saught out a Fae-demon. Not just any Fae-demon, either. He was an old one- Zhuan ano'ni Kisho. His mother was of the Sixth Circle, his father, of the Eighth. Their combined Circle 'traits', as you will, gave him a love of research and 'traditional witchcraft'. He advanced his natural Fae magic to a point where he could enchant objects, a power that one can generally only be born with. His father had that power, but he had inherited his own magic from his mother. Somehow, his experiments had 'unlocked' the enchantment gene. It was he who had cloaked the entire realm from prying angel eyes. It had cost her a bit of money, but her home was hidden, as was its section of garden.

At least, it used to be. Natsu must have caused enough damage to break the enchantment somehow. Someday, he'd break hell. Or heaven. Whichever one pissed him off enough first. Now she'd have to contact Zhuan again, once the place was repaired.

At least her house was intact, though Natsu had destroyed the land around it. She walked down the hall to her bathroom, and this time, ran a bath. A bubbly one.

Because after this incident, she needed more relaxation than she'd originally thought.

* * *

**Heya!**

**Now, this chapter is kind of a filler- more related to 4.5 than you might think. I wanted to show how Lucy and Laxus deal with it, before adding any additional action.**

**The solution-humor, of course!**

**Zhuan ano'ni Kisho- Halves of the Whole. (Demontongue.) This isn't his real name- people just called him that once he became well known. His family was killed (known only to him how) and his true name was long ago forgotten. It is doubtful that even he remembers.**

**See you (hopefully) soon!**

**-Leprechaun**


End file.
